The SuperMarioLogan Ride
TheSuperMarioLogan Ride Is A 3D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator At Universal Studios Detroit, ' 'Universal Studios Ultimate ,Universal Studios Williamsburg ,Universal's Islands of Adventure Singapore , '[[Universal Studios Phonix|'Universal Studios Phonix]], '[[Universal Studios Lake George|'Universal Studios Lake George]], Universal Studios Miami, etc. 'Located In The Cartooniversal Area Of The Park,And It Opened On April 23, 2018 Replaceing Back to the Future The Ride In The San Francisco Area Of The Universal Studios Detroit Park. It's a parody of The Simpsons Ride. '''This Page Is For '''Polarjack77 and Yaboysam2002.. Ride Summary ' 'Ride along with The Super Mario Logan Cast as they visit Doofy The Dragon Land,However, Jeffy's Mom,The Ghost Of SML Sonic And The SML Villains From The Past Have Kidnaped Jeffy For Revenge, So SML Mario And The Other SML Heroes and the guests to take on a wild chase through the park to stop Jeffy's Mom,The Ghost Of SML Sonic And The SML Villains From The Past And Save Jeffy. Queue To enter the ride's queue area, visitors must walk through Doffy The Dargon Land which leads inside to the hallway. While the riders are in the queue, various HD television monitors display clips from the previous SuperMarioLogan Episodes , as well as live footage from SML . Just before entering the pre-show The queue area ends with a sign instructing guests to wait for a short time before entering the Ride. Transcripts Universal Studios Miami, in Mall of America, Florida, and Hollywood *'Bowser Junior: 'Oh My God! We're at Doofy the Dragon Land! *'Chef Pee-Pee: 'A theme park dedicated to Doofy the Dragon!? C'mon Mario! *'Mario: 'It was cheapest on Groupon. *'Rosalina: 'Mario, cheapest is not a word. *'Jeffy: 'Hey Daddy, Can I get a Coca-Cola? *'Mario: 'Not now, Jeffy. *'Jeffy: 'Well why? *'Mario: 'Jeffy, because I don't want you to become drunk on caffeine. *'Jeffy: 'You know that it's hot outside! Give me Coke! *'Mario: 'This is not your Coke, it's MY Coke. *'Jeffy: 'But is delicious! GIVE ME THAT!!! (Stealing Mario's Coke) *'Mario (Angry): 'THAT'S IT, JEFFY!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR TAKING MY COKE!!!!!! YOU'RE A BIG, DUMB, BAD...BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Jeffy (Sad): 'UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! YOU SAID JEFFY'S A BAD BOY!!! (Crying) *'Mario (Angry): 'YES YOU ARE!!!! AND CHEF PEE PEE, YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE DOOFY! GO... (stops getting angry) ...and just ride the rides already. I'm done. *(TV Static) *'Dr. Finkleshiz: 'It is I, Dr. Finkleshiz, and I will buy the land that Doc Brown's Lab owns with a time machine car! *'Dr. Finkleshiz: 'And don't say I'm cuckoo! Did I look like a cuckoo bird to you? COO COO!! *(Dr. Finkleshiz destroys Doc Brown's Lab) *(Doc Brown Walks In Shocked) *'Doc Brown: 'Great Scott! What the heck happened to my lab?! *'Dr. Finkleshiz: 'Umm, I destroyed it. *'Doc Brown: 'You Idiot, you ruined everyrting! Now I have to sell the land thats leftover from my lab to Doofy the Dragon!! *'Doofy The Dragon: 'Well, this land is all gone. I will buy it! (shots himself with a gun) *(TV Static) *'Jeffy: 'Hey, Daddy! *'Mario: 'What is it now, Jeffy? *'Jeffy: 'Do you think i'm stupid? *'Mario: 'Uh... No. *'Jeffy: 'OK. *(TV Static) *'Chef Pee Pee: 'Uh, for all of you watching this queue, this ride will cost NO dollars! That's bad because there's no money to take! This park is something that I name: park name! So get out of my way and GO TO THE RIDE ALREADY!! *'Bowser: 'How about YOU go away?? *(Chef Pee Pee leaves.) *(TV Static to the clips) Other parks (Universal Studios Ultimate, etc.) * Bowser Junior: OK guys, what are we gonna do today? * Cody: Well, we can alwa- * Woody: CHEE-WEE-BOOOY!!!! * Bowser Junior: Wha- * (Woody is seen with a shrimp killer.) * Bowser Junior: Woody? What are you doing here? * Woody: I'm gonna kill a shrimp!!!!!!!!!! * Joseph: WHAT?!!! * Woody: Yeah, you heard me! * Mr. Pig: I'm gonna kill it by doing the monkey! * Bowser Junior: Wha- MR PIG.?!!! YOU CAME BACK?!!! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!! * Tony: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!! * Bowser Junior: T-T-Tony the Tiger? * Tony: Froot Loops or Frosted Poop Power! * Bowser Junior: What?! * Tony (Making lasers to kill the shrimp): YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! * Jeffy (Smacking his diaper): Uh! Let me try! * (Jeffy makes a laser to the shrimp, but it moves to the camera instead.) * Jeffy: Whoops! Sorry, guys. I always mess up the cameras and breaking them...or not. * Mr. Pig: We miss Froggy Company. * Noquiero Tacobell (added in September 1, 2019): TAQUITOS! * Bowser Junior: Noquiero? * Noquiero Tacobell: Yep. It’s me. * Tour Guide for Today (added in September 1, 2019): Let Tour Guide do it for you. * Cody: Sure. Anyway, we can’t remember the camera to kill the shrimp. Cue the clips! * (The first part of the clips starts. When the first part ends, another queue scene is shown) * Announcer: Are you feeling worried that you don't have anything to buy? * Jeffy: Yeah. * Announcer: Then, go to the SML Shop! * Jeffy: (gasps) OK! * Announcer: There is alot of things you can buy, like puppets, stuffed animals, DVDs, and many more! You can go there now! Remember the clips are in TV monitors inside the store. Let's get you to it. * (The second part of the clips starts.) Preshow 1 As you're getting close to the end of the queue, you get 4D glasses called Mario Goggles which are styled after Mario than the other rides at Universal.When you made it to the end of the queue, a TV monitor is seen. Transcript * Doofy: Hey, kids! I'm Doofy the Dragon! You're line's almost over! Only 45 more minutes! JUST KIDDING!!! I have know idea how much longer it is! So here entertains you are Charlyyy and Dr. Finkleshiz. Oh, and also Hop Hop. * Bowser Junior: Wait a minute, he's Hop Hop?!? * Joseph: Dude, our principal is a bunny! * Brooklyn T. Guy (Principal): Thank's a lot! * Doofy: Anywho, let's start our preshow. There's a closet killer on the loose. His name is Nancy. She's Jeffy's enemy and real mom, but she didn't take him! But the one and only Jeffy saved his life and then SHE escaped jail! * (Scene fades to Nancy escaping jail) * Nancy: Finally! I escaped jail! Now I can be Jeffy's mom now! *evil laugh* * Doofy: So which lucky family will be the first to go inside my thrilling new ride? Ene-mene-miney-mo. Baby quick I gotta go to kill myself in jail so... The family that will see my show is someone who (Charlyyy kicks Mario) hollers- * Mario: Ouch! * Doofy: Fine, you're in. Come with me. Oh, and you can pick one other group to come in. * Jeffy: What about (Points to the audience) these guys? * Doofy: Sure, whatever. They go clean. You guys, come with me. (Looks at the audience) You stay here and wait for someone to tell you to do something. * (The SML characters soon follows Doofy to the lab. Dr. Finkleshiz soon laughs evil ending the first preshow.) Preshow 2 As you get to the end of the first preshow, you'll hold your Mario Goggles. When you made it to the end of the first preshow, another TV monitor is seen, but not in the ceiling; just standing with the TV machine. Transcript * Doofy: This is where we make all the wonders of imagination that feels our park. Hurry, put on these T-Shirts fast. * (The SML characters puts Doofy the Dragon T-Shirts on) * Cody: Doofy, is this fine for me, Joseph and Junior? * Doofy: Don't worry, it's not gonna be a bad ride. So I guess this is fine. * Charlyyy: Hey, you must be Doofy the Dragon! * Dr. Finkleshiz: You learned your lesson for Doc Brown's lab and I destroyed it! * Doofy: Charlyyy and Dr. Fink?!? What are you doing here?!?!? * Dr. Finkleshiz: My name's not Dr. Fink. But I am here to tell the riders that pregnant women should not ride. I think that you have been rude about what I just did to Doc Brown: Destroying his lab! And I will- * Doofy: (Takes Dr. Finkleshiz out of here) Get outta here! This is where we take our riding car for killing, justice and fun! You may enter, but this hamster is so big, Charlyyy clearly sized it! * Junior: Woah! * Chef Pee Pee: WTF! Hamsters won't be big! * Jeffy: That's BS! What did you do to Pee-Pee Suck?! * Mario: Let's get inside the ride! * (The SML characters soon runs to the ride where the riders ride in.) * Junior: Wow, we're the only people whoever ride this baby! It looks like the sun which is a planet. * Cody: *grunts* The sun is not a planet, Junior! * Junior: Yes it is! * Doofy: Now enjoy the killerwheel! What ever I call it. * Dr. Finkleshiz: A dish best served cold! * Jeffy: Is it Pee-Pees? * Dr. Finkleshiz: NO, REVENGE!!!! (Hits Doofy the Dragon and laughs evil) * Jeffy: Dang! Revenge is'nt the answer! You got it wrong, bucko! * Dr. Finkleshiz: Plushies, GET IN THAT RIDE! * Tony: Forget it, Dr. Finkleshiz! We will never- Mario? * Mario: I've been waiting for this day to come and i'm riding it! Just hop in, guys! * (The SML characters sits down in the seats on the vehicle.) * Dr. Finkleshiz: Now the last thing you've ever seen: A dumb science laboratory ride safety video. * (The SML characters screams shockley) * Female Narrator: Here are the safety rules for this killing, justice and fun ride. Walk to the vehicle. Don't run to the vehicle or you'll be in jail. Watch your head as you enter the vehicle. And put all of your things (even cameras) away. No flash photos during the ride. When it's over, move to the nearest exits which maybe next to you. You may put on your 3D Glasses once you're seated. Then walk to the gift shop to buy some toys of SML characters like Mario, Junior, Joseph and Cody, or you can buy puppets (Jeffy, Chef Pee Pee, Nancy, Brooklyn T. Guy) too! Thank's for your attention. Enjoy the ride. Ride TBA. Answer of the Hints For The Ride: * '''The Answer of Hint #1 : ' On May 20, 2017: Mario's Hat Layed On The Ground Of The Universal Studios Detorit Gate Entrance Of The Park * '''The Answer of Hint #2 : '''On July 14, 2017 Why Is Shrek's Cheesecake Is On The Back To the Future The Ride Building * '''The Answer of Hint #3 : '''During The Closing Of Back To The Future The Ride At Universal Studios Detroit There Was A Doofy the Dragon Land sticker on the entrance and a hidden Doofy the Dragon voice at the end of the final send off saying "Guess who's taking over next year!" * '''The Answer of Hint #4 : '''The closing of the Back to the Future Store. Jeffy's pencil markings and a pig grafiti saying Cody's Mom on the delorean * '''The Answer of Hint #5 : '''A post on the Universal Studios Detroit Twitter page saying "guess who's taking a day at the park" with a picture of Mario, Rosalina, Jeffy, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Joseph, Cody, and Chef Pee Pee teasing the new ride * '''The Answer of The Final Hint #6 ''': '''The anouncement of The SuperMarioLogan Ride as they announce the ride's opening will be in early 2018 along with the announcement of the Universal's Superstar Parade (Detroit) Trivia * The CGI was done by Reel FX Animation Studios with the SML (character) animation by Universal Animation Studios And SuperMarioLogan. * This will be the last time we saw Craig the Devil even though this is a ride and not a Youtube video because each time the devil appeared, a video will get demonitized * TBA Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:3D Rides Category:Attractions Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Fanon Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg Category:Universal Studios Ultimate Category:Article under construction Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Current rides Category:Universal Studios Italy Category:Nintendo Category:Universal Studios Miami Category:Universal Studios Hollywood Category:Universal Studios in Mall of America Category:Universal Studios Singapore Category:Universal Studios Japan Category:Universal Studios Paris Category:Universal Studios Centennial